SoBeR aGaIn
by HeartlessLoverLiebe
Summary: Virska is trying to get friendly with Tavros when Gamzee knocks at the door, but little does she know Gamzee is almost sober.
1. Chapter 1

~ Hey guys sorry for the late update. I've had a rough week. I finally finished this tonight. My stupid CRPS is keeping me up at night. If I haven't mentioned it before, it's a rare and very painful syndrome. Actually that's it whole existence: to cause pain.  
Anyways, I hope you enjoy. This was a very particular request from a friend of mine. ~

~ Pre-Suburb

"V-Virska! Leave me alone!" The little twerp Tavros was squeaking at me. I was sitting on his lap and cupping his blushing face.

"Why would I do that?" I smirked raising my only good eyebrow at him. He was trying to squirm out from under my gaze and lap. "You're adorable when you struggle."

"Th-this... I-I... Umm... N-not Adorable," he stuttered out. "I-Im not adorable. I'm b-big and st-strong!"

"Whatever you silly grub," I smirked.

I giggled manically after a moment. This was too priceless!

I liked this game. The dominate woman over the weak male. Ah, the beauty of the situation! I cupped his cheek as he tried to push me away with his hands. "Oh no, Tavros stay put, me and you are going to have some fun you little nooksucker."

"V-Virska! I-I'm n-n...not that.."He flushed at the term, and let his hands drop, it was the only stupid decision he need to make, that I needed. I suddenly kissed him roughly. He tried to push me away again, but his struggled suffocated under our many soft tender kisses.

We were soon developing more passionate kisses. Our hearts were beating quickly against our ribs. My body started to release nook juice. I rubbed the delta of my body against his left leg. He gasped into my mouth surprised at the feeling. We both were feeling hit and bothered by the time I pulled away.

I loved his new dominance I was allowed.

Kissing him deeply again, I ran my fingers up his chest. He shuddered as did that. He was so damn sensitive it wasn't funny. I felt his bonebulge pronouncing itself in his pants already. Wow, he wasn't going to take long.

"You ready to become a man Tavros?" I laughed and stroked his horn while biting down on his shoulder. He nodded hurriedly with a moan. I was guessing he hadn't filled buckets or another troll before. I had thought for sure Gamzee had done something with him... Oh well!

I stripped my coat off with my shirt before removing his. He was faintly blushed yellow all over. If I wasn't so bucket excited, I would've made some degrading remark out of habit. He wasn't half bad looking for a young lame male troll.

But, of course, I wasn't going to let him know that. Time for a little... 'Fun.'

"You're acting like a slut now, hmm..." I laughed seductively into his ear, but I thought for a moment. Maybe... Oh yes. I said the thought aloud.

"Maybe I should fill your nook instead of vice versa."

He was positively golden by that statement. I couldn't help myself. I just started laughing, but a kiss on my shoulder brought me back.

He wasn't going to make a fool out of me. Damn that little troll grub. I bit my lip. He was going to pay for that.

I started to slowly strip off my bra ready to strip tease him, when there was a suddenly loud knock at the door and a honk suddenly followed. It caused me to accidentally panic and knock the wheelchair backwards sending me and Tavros sprawling onto the floor.

I picked myself up after a stunned moment, and really without thinking too much grabbed Tavros and string and duck tape out of my coat pocket. I tied him up and covered his mouth before shutting the closet. I then picked the wheel chair up setting it up right.

I started to clean myself up rushing to the door. Putting my shirt on, I opened the door. It was Gamzee.

Fuck. Fuckity. Fuck. Fuck. Why the hell was he here?

"Hey motherfucker," he smiled as he took a swig from his Faygo bottle. "Who the hell are you? Why are you in Tavros's house? "

I raised an eyebrow. "I came here to visit, but Tavros isn't here."

"I guess we're in the same boat," he laughed. "It's okay, what's your name motherfucker?"

He took a swig of red Faygo. I rolled my eyes at the idiot. Who the hell had taught this troll to dress. He looked like a fucking clown for gog's sake. A little ass clown bitch. I bet his blood is rust blood, the over confident bastard.

"You a little rust blood?" I smirked up at him. He was taller. That didn't make me any more intimidating

He shook his head and checked his now empty bottle of Faygo for more liquid. "No, but I would be motherfucking cool with it, I mean like me and my fucking Faygo are best friends like me and my bro Tav and Karkat...-"

I cut him short.

"So..." My body was still hot. "What are you?"

He tilted his head and he flashed an odd smile. "You'll find out. Honk!"

He made that stupid damn noise with that horn an his mouth, but I really didn't care. Virska was going to get what she wanted one way or another. And, if it involved bondage, I was going to do it regardless.

"So Gam.. Gamzee, that's your name right, why don't you tell me about yourself?" I sat him down on the wheelchair, and I sat down on his smiled goofily.

"I'm a believer in motherfuckin' miracles. I like Faygo and my slime pies." He honked again. "And, I like honking. Like fucking shit, it is da bomb. Da fucking bomb is honking."

I just shook my head not believing what I was hearing. I decided to take matters into my own hands at this point a I was a little sexyally frustrated.

I touched Gamzee's hand which had Faygo in it lightly. I lifted the bottle to my lips and took a swig. The light bubbly liquid made its way to my throat. I coughed slightly and blinked.

"Woah... That stuff, wow." I was flushed blue. I want expecting that. Anything really bubbly like that was usually really expensive and not so good for the blood.

He chuckled his weird chuckle and took a swig from the bottle again with a creepy knowing smile of pointed teeth.

But, before I could do or say anything, he said very low and seriously. "I am going to fuck you the hell up, because I am motherfucking sober."


	2. Chapter 2

~ I sorry I've been busy. I finally got my permit and surgery is a high possibility hanging over my head now. I am very tired to say the least as I have no time for myself, and now I have a boyfriend! How life just likes to pile itself on in waves! ~

I was trembling under his body. He was kissing my neck sloppily and saliva was running down my neck. My hands were tied behind my back, and a blindfold was over my eyes. He had quickly taken over me as I found out he was much stronger than I was, which really fucking sucked. My legs were spread wide as he had tied them so they were spread over the arms over the wheelchair.

I was completely exposed to this fucking bastard, and oh, did I mention he had stuffed my mouth fully of my own panties and had tied something over them so I couldn't talk. Yeah, I was sort of fucking pissed. I wasn't in control or knew what was going to happen. I was fucking helpless, and I just was hoping for my luck to be good and that this was the worse of it.

How fucking wrong I was.

He pulled away, and I felt him gazing at me. I probably looked like an idiot, and my body had heated up from his kissing so I was blushed cerulean. I wasn't the one known for showing off my body.

He knew I was embarrassed and would use it to exploit me.

The damn bastard.

He laughed softly under his breath.

"Seeing you so fucking weak is so damn pathetic, but it's so fucking hot, and you don't have your bone bulge out, so it looks like you motherfucker wants to be my bitch."

I tried to yell at him, but I only sent a muffled retort back at him. His hand slapped my cheek hard. The acute pain in my cheek woke me up with a jolt and shock spread through my body: he just slapped me!

How fucking dare he!

"Did I tell you to fucking talk back bitch?" His voice got low as he grabbed the back of my head by my hair and pulled it back. That really actually hurt. It left my neck exposed not something I particularly liked.

He spat in my face.

I was losing my dignity quick, or maybe I had already lost it.

Just. Well. Fuck.

Fucking shit.

Why the hell was he even doing this?

If he had just wanted to have sex with me, why couldnt he just ask me?! Even though I probably would said no, but still, I'm not into all this kinky shit. I would do it with him so I could avoid this!

He pulled the bind around my mouth down and I coughed out my underwear. I was still trying to catch my breath when he suddenly pressed his lips to mine while his hands grabbed my breast and grabbed them hard. I cried out into his mouth and tears stung my eyes.

He forced his tongue into my mouth and explored it. I wanted to cough it out. It tasted of something foul. I hated this. I wasn't used to being accepting or wanted to be so. His hand wandered down my stomach.

I knew where it was headed and I struggled and tried to bite his tongue.

I managed to, and he yelped jerking back. I tasted sweet blood on my tongue. As he withdrew my body felt odd from the taste of blood. I felt accepting now, but I wanted to fight it. Feeling helpless was horrid, but suddenly everything he did made me feel alive and full of electricity.

Oh Gog.

My heartbeat had picked up quickly more quickly than I thought possible. He laughed softly into my ear.

"Unluckily for you bitch, I'm a highblood. The highest fucking blood on the fucking spectrum. And, you motherfucker just got it into your system." His cool voice made me tremble. " Now, lets see how much of an accepting bitch you are now."

He took his fingers and traced them around my trembling nook and I gasped and cried out. They were fucking cold. I wasn't expecting that, but it made my body go on edge.

He caressed ever fold and even the rim of my nook. I was about ready to hit high point from just that. The fucking bastard knew what he was doing. He knew my body was going to react violently, and as much as I hated myself for admitting it:

I loved it.

I still blamed the aphrodisiac blood in my body for clouding my thoughts. He chuckled.

"Now, since, I'm nice, I'll fuck you, but you'll have to beg."

Fuck no. Fuckity. Fuck. Fuck no. The damn bastard was going too damn far.

"Gamzee! You fucking bastard let me the fuck go! You kinky little bastard!" I screamed at him. He paused for a moment.

"Oh really?" He said in a voice that made my blood run cold in my veins. He walked off and I couldn't tell where he was going. I started struggling to get out of the bonds he had gotten me in. I knew he was going to come back, and it wasn't going to be fun.

When I had successfully gotten out of my manacles and blindfold and were working on the ropes around my legs, Gamzee came back and he was holding an assortment of knives and bowling pin shaped thing.

"Well, well, well... You've been busy." He smirked at me. His whole demeanor was different than normal. His eyes scanned over my body and he picked up a small knife about the size of my hand.

He grabbed one of my wrists and held it painfully behind my head.

"Now I'm going to mark you. Stay the fuck still." He held the blade to my skin tracing it out before actually cutting. I tried to wriggle. He jerked me. I stayed still.

Pressing the blade into my skin, drops of cerulean blue trickled warmly down my grey stomach. He was cutting it into my floating ribs. I screamed loudly.

"You fucking bastard!" I shrieked in pain. He only dug the blade in deeper to get another loud shout. He laughed softly and maniacally. Once he finished with my ribs he carved into my left hand palm and back.

I was dripping with sweat, blood, and tears by the time he was done. I was trembling. I was at an all time low of my life.

But nothing could fucking compare to what happened next.

~Yes, this needs to be two parts, cause sex needs to be in detail. So much literally fucking details.

But, anyways, have a bucket. You'll need it. ~


End file.
